Jongdae's Brother
by monggu kai
Summary: "Biarkan aku memilih pilihanku sendiri hyung. Aku ingin mandiri dan memilih apa yang aku suka. Sekali ini saja, biarkan aku menyukainya" CHANKAI...CHANKAI


**Jongdae's brother**

.

.

.

.

Special FF untuk **Tatsuya grey.**

(Fighting untuk kompetisi renangnya dear ^_^)

.

.

,

 **ENJOY**

.

.

.

Jongin sedang asyik menonton serial drama favoritnya di ruang keluarga. Rumahnya tampak sunyi dan lengang. Hanya ada suara erangan _puppy_ dan suara dari televisi yang terdengar di seluruh penjuru rumah.

"Aku pulang….!"

Suara cempreng dari seseorang di depan sana mengagetkan Jongin. Ia buru-buru memindah _channel_ TV nya karena tahu siapa yang baru memasuki rumah. Itu hyungnya. Sang hyung tak suka melihatnya menonton drama. Itu tontonan untuk orang dewasa katanya.

"Halo adik kecil ku…"

Jongin meringis mendapat cubitan di pipi kanannya.

"Sakit hyung.."

Jongin mengusap-usap kulit pipinya yang ia rasa memerah. Belum selesai ia bicara dengan hyung nya, terdengar suara ribut-ribut lain menuju ke arah ruang keluarganya. Ia menolehkan matanya ke sumber keributan dan langsung mendapati sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang merupakan sahabat hyung nya berdiri di sana. Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa jika hyung nya membawa pulang teman-temannya sepulang sekolah.

"Jongdae, kenapa kau malah tidur di sofa?. Hari ini matahari terik sekali, setidaknya kau buatkan kami minum dulu"

Jongin melirik hyungnya yang sekarang merebahkan diri dengan nyaman diatas sofa cokelat mereka. Kim Jongdae diam saja tak menghiraukan ucapan temannya yang bermata sipit. Ia lebih memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah lelah belajar di sekolah.

"Kim Jongdae, kau tak mendengar ku?!"

Pria yang ia ketahui bernama Baekhyun itu terlihat kesal.

"Biar aku saja yang membuatkan minuman untuk kalian sunbaenim"

Tampak kelima sahabat hyungnya melirik intens ke arahnya. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali segera pergi dari sana. Tapi sudah terlanjur basah dilihat oleh para sunbaenim itu. Jadi tak ada salahnya sebagai pemilik rumah menyediakan minuman.

"Tidak usah repot Jongin. Biarkan saja mereka. Jika mereka haus, mereka bisa mengambilnya sendiri di dapur"

Kim Jongdae yang masih dalam acara rebahan menghentikan niat baik adiknya. Teman-temannya yang nakal-nakal ini enak saja seperti raja di rumahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga akan mengambilkan minuman untuk hyung. Cuaca memang sedang panas di luar"

Jongin langsung berdiri dari sana dengan melirik sekilas sahabat-sahabat hyung nya yang masih setia menatapnya. Sepeninggalnya Jongin ke dapur, Byun Baekhyun langsung berjalan mendekat ke arah Jongdae yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Jongdae adik mu makin manis saja" terdengar kikikan tawa dari yang lain mengiringi ucapan Baekhyun.

"Maksud mu apa Baekhyun?" Jongdae langsung memberikan tatapan mematikannya.

Ia segera bangkit dari acara rebahan malasnya karena tak terima adiknya dijadikan objek pengamatan Byun Baekyun yang mesum.

"Kau tahu apa maksud ku" Baekhyun menjawab enteng.

"Jongin tak cocok memiliki hyung seperti Jongdae" Kris ikut menyuarakan suaranya.

"Jongin nampak pemalu di banding kau Jongdae. Ia juga lebih tinggi dari mu walau ia lebih muda. Sebenarnya kalian saudara kandung bukan sih?" Tao makin membuat telinga Jongdae panas.

"Jongin manis dan juga tampan. Ia seperti malaikat saat tersenyum. Aku suka sekali melihat nya saat ia pulang les kemarin"

Brugh…..

lemparan bantal berbentuk persegi sukses Jongdae lakukan di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Berhenti mengamati adik ku Park Chanyeol!"

Jongdae panas ketiga temannya tadi mengolok-olok nya. Tapi lebih panas lagi saat temannya yang tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol paling gemar mengatakan kalimat-kalimat ketertarikan pada adiknya.

"Jongdae sudahlah, Chanyeol kan hanya memuji adik mu. Jangan marah" ucap Minseok mencoba meredakan kekesalan Jongdae.

Tanpa sengaja sebenarnya Jongin mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dan kelakuan hyungnya. Wajahnya memanas dipuji Chanyeol seperti itu. Tangannya agak gemetaran memegang nampan berisi jus dan gelas-gelas kecil disana. Minseok segera membantu Jongin yang nampak agak kesulitan memegang nampan.

"Terima kasih sunbaenim" ucapnya pada Minseok

Setelah sahabat-sahabat hyung nya itu ribut mengambil dan membagi minuman, Jongin bingung apa yang harus di lakukannya disana. Tapi teguran hyungnya segera mengambil alih perhatiannya.

"Jongin, dimana Suho hyung?"

"Suho hyung bilang ia ada praktikum di rumah sakit dan baru akan pulang besok malam"

"Jadi siapa yang membelikan kita makan nanti malam?"

Jongdae frustasi mendengar hyung nya itu tak akan pulang malam ini.

"Kita beli sendiri saja hyung"

"Itu tugas Suho hyung yang membelikan kita makan. Awas saja dia kalau appa dan umma pulang dari Gwangju, aku akan melaporkannya"

Jongdae membulatkan tekad mengadu yang tidak-tidak pada orang tua mereka karena Suho tak becus mengurus mereka.

"Jongin, mau tidak malam ini makan malam bersama hyung. Nanti hyung akan mentraktir mu makanan-makanan enak"

Chanyeol menggoda Jongin tanpa menghiraukan tatapan mematikan Jongdae padanya. Wajah Jongin memanas kembali. Sahabat hyungnya yang satu ini entah mengapa suka sekali menggoda nya. Ia selalu malu jika sudah bertatapan dengan hyung tampan ini.

"Tidak, tidak. Adik ku tidak suka pergi dengan pria berisik seperti mu Chanyeol. Telinga nya bisa sakit jika pergi bersama mu" Jongdae langsung menolak gagasan Chanyeol.

"Jika selama 16 tahun Jongin saja tahan hidup bersama mu yang lebih berisik dari Chanyeol, kenapa jadi masalah jika Chanyeol mengajaknya pergi keluar malam ini?" Ucap Zitao.

Zitao _berhigh five_ dengan Chanyeol. Pria bermarga Park itu senang dibela.

"Perlu kalian tahu, adik ku ini masih kecil. Dia tidak boleh terkena virus aneh Chanyeol ataupun kalian. Jadi jangan dekat-dekat dengan adik ku"

"Cih, virus aneh. Aku tidak aneh Jongdae" ujar Chanyeol.

"Kau aneh manusia kurus!" ejek Jongdae.

"Apa aku perlu membuka seluruh baju ku agar kau berhenti mengejek ku kurus?. Tubuh ku ini tinggi, bukan kurus"

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, namun Jongdae menunjuk nya dengan jari telunjuk mencoba memperingati. Jongin merasa bingung dengan percakapan hyungnya, disisi lain ia juga heran keempat teman hyungnya yang lain hanya tertawa. Mungkin hal seperti ini biasa terjadi dan mereka sudah kebal.

"Jongin, cepat masuk kamar mu. Tidur siang saja sana. Jangan disini, kau bisa mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang belum pantas kau dengar" perintah Jongdae.

Suara cemoohan terdengar dari kumpulan anak lelaki itu mendengar ucapan Jongdae. Jongin yang memang dasar nya pemalu dan juga selalu menuruti kata hyung nya segera pamit dan meninggalkan ruang keluarganya menuju kamar.

"Chanyeol gila, kau mau telanjang di depan adik ku?!."

"Tidak, aku hanya menantang ejekan mu. Aku tidak mungkin benar-benar telanjang di depan Jongin"

"Alasan" ucap Jongdae dengan kesal.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?. kau pernah telanjang di depan kami semua. Apa karena Jongin masih kecil?" tanya Kris serius pada Chanyeol.

"Bukan Kris. _Abs_ ku belum ku bentuk dengan sempurna. Nanti kalau sudah waktunya aku berani menunjukkannya ke depan Jongin" ucap Chanyeol dengan percaya diri.

Dua lemparan bantal sekaligus mengenai wajah Chanyeol. Yang di lempar hanya melototkan matanya pada Kim Jongdae.

"Jangan melakukan yang tidak-tidak di depan adik ku Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tak peduli, dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu juga acuh dengan ancaman Kim Jongdae. Sudah terlalu biasa jika Jongdae mengomeli mereka tentang peraturan "menjauhi adik manisnya".

"Sudah biarkan Jongdae gila sendiri. Kita geledah isi kulkasnya saja. Aku lapar" ujar Baekhyun mengajak teman-temannya.

"Hei…! siapa yang mengizinkan kalian?!" teriak Jongdae frustasi.

_CHANKAI_

Jongin baru bangun tidur pukul lima sore. Saat ia keluar kamar, ia kaget ruang keluarganya masih di penuhi oleh teman-teman hyungnya. Hanya saja hyungnya dan teman-temannya itu sedang tidur.

"Hai Jongin….."

Sepertinya Jongin salah. Buktinya ada sosok Chanyeol yang tidak tidur di sana. Ia hanya duduk menyender ke sofa sambil memegang gitar. Ia pikir tadi Chanyeol tidur dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Oh, sunbae"

Ia melihat adik Jongdae itu berdiri kaku di depannya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan. Chanyeol tertawa melihat Jongin masih seformal itu setelah lama mereka saling kenal.

"Jangan kaku dan terlalu formal seperti itu pada ku. Panggil saja aku hyung, kita sudah lama kenal kan?" Ucap Chanyeol ramah.

Jongin mengenal Chanyeol sejak ia duduk di Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Kalau dipikir-pikir hampir tiga tahun.

"Tapi…"

"Biar kita lebih akrab" ujarnya meyakinkan Jongin.

Jongin terlihat berpikir, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk. Park Chanyeol melirik Jongdae yang masih tidur nyenyak di sofa. Jangan sampai suaranya terlalu keras dan membangunkan temannya yang cerewet itu.

"Baru bangun tidur ?"

"Iya " ujar jongin masih kaku memanggil sebutan baru untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih betah mengamati detail wajah Jongin. Tampangnya masih mengantuk khas orang bangun tidur. Hanya saja Jongin ini terlalu imut dibanding wajah orang-orang mengantuk lainnya.

"Kemarilah, duduk di sini bersama hyung"

Keraguan Jongin pupus saat Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk sofa di samping ia duduk. Jadi Jongin menuruti saja kemauan Chanyeol. Jongin melihat teman-teman hyungnya masih nyenyak tidur di atas sofa dan di karpet bawah. Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat, dan Jongin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan. Ia gelagapan sendiri memikirkan topik yang mungkin bisa ia obrolkan dengan Chanyeol. Tapi tidak ada, ia cenderung pendiam dan tak bisa berbasa-basi. Jantungnya berdebar karena frustasi dengan kecanggungan ini. Untuk saat-saat seperti ini ia menginginkan mulut seperti Jongdae hyungnya, yang pintar berbicara dan ramah.

"Bagaimana tawaran hyung yang tadi?"

Jongin terkejut kalau hyung yang satu ini serius dengan tawaran mentraktirnya.

"Bagaimana ya?"

"Kau takut dengan Jongdae?"

Jongin kelihatan ragu ingin menjawab. Sebenarnya ia tidak takut dengan Jongdae, tapi kalau hyungnya melarang berarti ia memang tak boleh pergi.

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu, sekarang saja kita perginya. Mumpung hyung mu itu sedang tidur. Mau kan?"

"Nanti kalau Jongdae hyung mencari ku bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja"

"Tapi nanti hyung marah pada ku"

"Biarkan saja si unta itu marah"

"Tapi kalau marah, ia tak mau berangkat sekolah dengan ku"

Astaga, Jongin ini umurnya berapa tahun sih?. Chanyeol tak habis pikir mengapa Jongin takut Jongdae tak mau pergi ke sekolah bersamanya. Memangnya kalau pergi sekolah sendiri ia akan di culik?. Atau Jongin ini tak tahu arah?. Tapi melihat bagaimana Jongdae memperlakukan Jongin, sepertinya Jongin sudah terbiasa di manja. Apa-apa pasti ditemani oleh Jongdae atau hyungnya yang kuliah jurusan kedokteran itu. Anak selucu ini memang mesti dijaga dan diawasi sih. Park Chanyeol menguatkan hatinya untuk berjuang mencuri hati anak kesayangan keluarga Kim ini.

"Nanti kalau dia tak mau pergi sekolah bersama mu, hyung yang akan menjemput mu kemari"

Jongin tertawa kecil. Ada-ada saja jawaban Chanyeol meyakinkannya.

"Kau kira hyung bohong?. Tidak Jongin. Hyung akan senang jika kita bisa berangkat bersama tiap hari"

"Aku tak ingin merepotkan hyung. Lagipula kan aneh, hyung teman Jongdae hyung. Kenapa berangkat sekolahnya bersama ku?"

"Anggap saja Chanyeol hyung juga teman mu. Jadi tidak ada yang aneh kan kalau jalan bersama?"

Ada perasaan senang saat Chanyeol mengatakan demikian. Kini ia dan hyung tampan ini berteman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus yang dekat dari rumah keluarga Kim. Sambil menunggu bus datang, Chanyeol masih semangat mengajak Jongin mengobrol.

"Kenapa kalau di sekolah kau sombong sekali dengan hyung?"

"Tidak ah" elak Jongin.

"Kau sombong Jongin. Sikap mu cukup dingin kalau hyung ajak bicara"

Jongin jadi bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Chanyeol hyung ini memang ramah padanya. Kelewat ramah malahan. Setiap mereka berpapasan di lorong kelas atau di kantin , Chanyeol selalu memanggilnya "hei Jongin manis", kalau ia menunggu Jongdae hyungnya di luar kelas mereka, Chanyeol selalu mengajaknya mengobrol dan memuji-mujinya.

"Aku tak bermaksud sombong. Sikap ku memang seperti itu. Aku agak pendiam dan pemalu dengan orang yang tak akrab dengan ku. Aku malu kalau bicara dengan hyung"

"Hahahahaha, kenapa harus malu?"

"Kita kan tidak akrab, jadi aku bingung mau bicara apa"

"Kalau begitu, setiap jam istirahat sekolah kita harus bertemu"

"Untuk apa hyung?"

"Untuk mengakrabkan diri dan pacaran" ujar Chanyeol memulai candaannya

"Tapi Jongdae hyung bilang aku belum boleh pacaran sebelum dia pacaran. Aku masih kecil"

"Hahahaha, ternyata kau polos sekali. Kau benar-benar anak baik. Beda sekali dengan Jongdae. Hyung beritahu ya. Jongdae itu hanya iri pada mu. Kau akan menunggu 10 tahun lagi untuk mendapatkan pacar karena orang tipe seperti Jongdae itu sukar mendapat pacar. Ia melarang mu pacaran agar dia punya teman berbagi kesendirian"

"Hyung bisa saja"

Jongin terkekeh mendengar opini Chanyeol. Hyungnya itu belum punya pacar karena menurutnya pacaran itu merepotkan. Chanyeol mengalungkan lengannya ke bahu Jongin saat bus jurusan ke Hongdae datang.

"Ayo kita cari makanan enak. Kita harus cepat, nanti Jongdae cerewet itu mengira adiknya yang manis ini hilang"

_CHANKAI_

Mata Chanyeol melihat Jongin berdiri di depan kelasnya. Sudah pasti menunggu Jongdae. Kim bersaudara itu memang sering pulang sekolah bersama. Ia melihat kembali ruang kelas yang masih ricuh membahas tugas kelompok yang baru saja di berikan guru mereka. Ia diam-diam menarik pintu kelas dan menguncinya dari luar, antisipasi saja terhadap gangguan dari Jongdae. Ia merapikan sedikit tatanan rambutnya sebelum menghampiri Jongin. Ia ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

Sejak pergi ke Hongdae lima hari yang lalu, ia dan Jongin makin akrab. Ia secara rutin mengirimkan pesan kepada Jongin sekedar menanyakan apa yang Jongin lakukan, hal-hal apa yang ia sukai, sampai mengirim rayu-rayuan khas orang yang sedang pendekatan. Ia tidak tahu apakah Jongin punya perasaan yang sama. Menurutnya Jongin belum berpengalaman soal sinyal-sinyal orang yang sedang kasmaran. Tapi biar saja, yang penting ia harus berhasil menjadikan Jongin sebagai pacarnya. Perasaan sukanya ini sudah terpedam lama, sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu Jongin masih duduk di SMP. Pertama kali melihat adik Jongdae itu ia langsung suka. Rasa sukanya dulu hanya sebatas rasa suka melihat adik temannya yang manis dan imut. Tapi sejak Jongin masuk SMA mereka empat bulan yang lalu, rasa suka itu berkembang. Bukan perasaan suka layaknya saudara laki-laki, ini perasaan yang di sebut cinta. Melihat bagaimana protektifnya Jongdae terhadap Jongin, Kris bilang ia sangat nekat menjadikan Jongin sebagai cinta monyetnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, perasaan cinta itu tak bisa dikendalikan.

"Jongin…."

Jongin merasakan rangkulan di bahunya dari arah belakang. Ternyata Park Chanyeol yang menghampirinya, bukan sang hyung tercinta.

"Chanyeol hyung!" balas Jongin cukup bersemangat..

Chanyeol senang melihat keantusiasan Jongin padanya. Mata sayunya tampak lucu, Chanyeol jadi tambah suka.

"Kemana Jongdae hyung?" tanya Jongin.

"Masih didalam, mengobrol tentang tugas kelompok. Mungkin nanti keluar"

"Tapi kenapa kau sudah keluar?"

"Anggota kelompok ku selalu bilang _"kami akan memberi tahu apa tugas mu nanti. Sekarang jangan ganggu kami membicarakan konsep"_

Jongin tertawa, Chanyeol hyung ini bercanda atau memang bicara fakta?. Ia blak-blakan sekali.

"Hyung memang tak pintar pelajaran Matematika, Fisika, atau pelajaran hitung menghitung. Keahlian hyung ada di bidang seni, olahraga dan otomotif. Jadi ya begitulah, jangan heran kalau hyung mu suka mengejek ku tak pintar"

"Orang pintar kan tidak harus tahu segalanya hyung. Saat aku melihat hyung menyayi sambil bermain piano di pentas seni sekolah kita waktu itu, bagi ku hyung pintar dan keren. Karena belum tentu kan orang yang jago Matematika dan Fisika bisa melakukan itu?"

"Wah, Jongin memuji ku"

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan dan tertawa. Ia mengusap-usap rambut Jongin karena senang Jongin memperhatikannya. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Jongin jadi grogi dan salah tingkah sendiri.

"Jongin, nanti sore kau di rumah atau tidak?"

"Tidak. Aku ada les bahasa Jepang hyung"

"Nanti pulangnya hyung jemput ya? jangan pulang dulu sebelum hyung datang. Oke?"

Jongin belum menjawab, ia masih berpikir apakah menerima tawaran itu atau tidak.

"PARK CHANYEOL!. BUKA PINTUNYA, KAMI MAU PULANG!"

Jongin dan Chanyeol melihat ke arah belakang, tampak siswa-siswa memanjat meja untuk bisa melihat mereka. Ia tersenyum melihat Chanyeol menyuruhnya menunggu dan sekarang sibuk membuka pintu kelas yang ia kunci dari luar. Ada-ada saja ulah hyung satu itu. Ia konyol, lucu dan keren dalam satu sosok.

"Iya, iya sabar. Aku tak sengaja menguncinya tadi"

Chanyeol mendapat omelan dari teman-temannya, tapi ia memberikan cengiran andalannya saja. Saat melihat rombongan teman-temannya, ia menemukan wajah tak mengenakkan Jongdae disebelah Minseok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adik ku?"

"Tidak ada. Lihat, adik mu baik-baik sajakan?"

Jongdae memberi tatapan sengit namun Chanyeol hanya tertawa. Ia melihat temannya itu menghampiri Jongin dan langsung menggandeng adiknya sambil mengomel. Entah apa yang dibicarakan Jongdae, yang jelas Jongin hanya diam memperhatikan Jongdae dengan serius.

"Kau jangan menggoda Jongin . Jongdae akan marah pada mu. Ia termasuk spesies saudara teraneh didunia"

Ia mengabaikan ucapan Minseok. Matanya kembali melihat Jongdae dan Jongin yang tertawa beberapa langkah di depan mereka. Beberapa saat lalu Jongdae mengomel, tapi sekarang tertawa, Jongdae memang kelewat aneh. Tapi ia senang saat Jongdae mengelus pipi Jongin dan mendengarkan dengan serius saat Jongin bicara. Tampak temannya itu begitu sayang pada adiknya.

"Jongdae, jangan karena tak ada yang mau jadi pacar mu kau jadi _incest"_

Kepala Jongdae rasanya memanas mendengar ejekan Tao. Kepalanya pusing sendiri selalu mendengar ucapan rewel dari teman-temannya mengenai sikapnya pada Jongin. Mereka saja yang tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya menjadi hyung. Setiap hyung berusaha melindungi adiknya dari siapapun. Apalagi Jongin adiknya ini sangat manis dan imut. Ia tak mau Jongin yang masih polos ini terbawa perasaan akibat kata-kata Chanyeol yang suka merayu.

"Diam kau Picollo" balasnya pada Tao.

"Kalau kau hyung yang normal, kau tak akan menggandeng lengan Jongin seerat itu. Jongin adik mu, bukan kekasih mu"

Hahahahahahahaha

Suara tawa teman-temannya bergema setelah Kris menyindirnya. Jongin jadi menarik tangannya agar mereka tak lagi jadi objek pengamatan.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, mereka memang suka meledek" ujar Jongdae berbisik pada Jongin

Jongin melihat Chanyeol juga tertawa, entah mengapa ia malu saat Chanyeol melihatnya seperti adik yang manja pada Jongdae. Besok-besok ia berjanji tak akan mau lagi dipeluk-peluk hyungnya seperti ini saat di sekolah.

_CHANKAI_

Sore itu hujan, dan ia tak memprediksi soal itu sebelumnya. Tanpa payung, yang bisa Jongin lakukan hanya menunggu hujan reda. Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit ia menunggu, tapi hujan malah bertambah deras.

"Jika sepuluh menit lagi hujan belum reda, aku harus menelpon taksi" ujarnya bergumam

Andaikan orang tuanya ada di rumah, pasti sang appa akan menjemputnya. Saat ini appanya ada dinas kerja di luar kota. Ia tak bisa minta jemput seperti biasa. Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar, ada pesan masuk.

" _Jongin, kau dimana?"_

Ternyata Jongdae yang mengiriminya pesan. Dibanding Suho, Jongdae memang lebih perhatian dengannya. Bukan karena Suho hyung nya itu saat ini sangat sibuk dengan urusan kampus, tapi yang ia ingat sejak kecil Jongdae memang sayang sekali padanya. Teman-temannya saja bilang mereka iri dengan perhatian Jongdae padanya. Tapi kalau perhatian hyungnya itu masih sama bahkan cenderung berlebihan saat ia beranjak dewasa, ia kan malu juga. Terkadang ia ingin mandiri dan mengambil banyak keputusan sendiri, tapi bukan hanya Jongdae yang menasehatinya ini dan itu. Orang tuanya dan juga Suho hyungnya juga selalu memberinya banyak masukan yang menurut mereka itu hal baik. Sudah jadi konsekuensi mungkin menjadi anak paling kecil di keluarganya yang memang paling disayang, tapi juga banyak dikekang. Ia harap kalau ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang, ia tak di larang-larang lagi.

" _Masih di tempat les. Disini hujan hyung"_

Akhirnya ia membalas pesan Jongdae. Tak berapa lama kemudian Jongdae langsung menelponnya.

"Jongin, apa perlu hyung menjemput mu?"

Ada kecemasan yang ia tangkap dari suara Jongdae.

"Tidak perlu hyung, aku akan menelpon taksi"

"Baiklah. Cepat pulang. Hyung akan masak ramen"

"Apa Suho hyung sudah pulang?"

"Sudah, tapi ia barusan pergi lagi. Ke rumah teman katanya"

Huh, hyung tertuanya yang maha sibuk. Ia mendengus sebal juga. Padahal malam ini ia ingin minta bantuan mengerjakan tugas Biologi.

"Aku tutup dulu hyung. Aku akan menelpon taksi"

"Oke. Hati-hati dijalan. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi hyung" ujar Jongdae mengakhiri.

Matanya menatap langit yang masih betah menurunkan hujan. Ia harus segera pulang jika tak mau makin lama disini. Teman-temannya sudah pulang semua, jadi suasana di luar tempat lesnya sudah sepi. Ia segera memencet nomor telpon taksi yang biasa ia gunakan.

"Jongin!"

Ia melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, si hyung tampan. Park Chanyeol. Nomor telpon taksi itupun terabaikan. Kini ia berdiri menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Hyung, kau darimana?"

"Dari rumah. Kan sudah hyung bilang tadi disekolah kalau hyung ingin menjemput mu"

"Tapi aku kan belum setuju. Bagaimana kalau kau kesini aku sudah pulang?. Lagipula kenapa tak menghubungi ku dulu untuk memastikan?. Hyung jadi kehujanan kan"

Chanyeol menempelkan kedua tangannya yang dingin ke wajah Jongin.

"Jongin mulai cerewet" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Ia menggoyang-goyangkan pipi Jongin karena senang. Jongin tak lagi sungkan bicara dengannya. Sedangkan yang dijuluki cerewet kelewat malu menyadari sikapnya. Ia hanya cemas Chanyeol hujan-hujanan seperti ini hanya karena ingin menjemputnya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkan hyung. Lihat, jacket hyung basah"

Chanyeol melihat jacket hitamnya basah kena hujan. Ia membuka jacketnya dan menyisakan kaus hitam yang masih bersih dan kering.

"Baju hyung tidak basah. Jangan khawatir"

Jongin memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana Chanyeol merapikan rambutnya yang agak basah. Ia menyodorkan sapu tangannya karena melihat wajah Chanyeol ikut basah. Setelahnya, mereka hanya duduk diam memandang hujan yang masih deras.

"Jongin, ayo kita jalan-jalan lagi"

Jalan-jalan lagi?. Tapi ini kan sedang hujan?

"Mau tidak?"

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Kemana ya?"

Chanyeol sedang memikirkan tempat yang bagus untuk mereka kunjungi.

"Dua blok dari sini ada café kecil yang menjual Taco sangat enak. Kau mau kesana?. Hujan-hujan seperti ini hyung jadi lapar"

Dengan melihat keantusiasan Chanyeol, tak ada keraguan bagi Jongin untuk mengatakan ya. Ia langsung menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol yang terulur kearahnya.

"Kita harus berlari ke depan sana untuk menunggu _busway_ "

Ia mengikuti arah telunjuk Chanyeol. Halte _busway_ di arah barat. Apa mereka bisa sampai kesana tanpa kena hujan?. Chanyeol mengambil _jacket_ kulitnya yang agak basah tadi dan menutupkannya ke kepala Jongin.

"Kau siap?"

"Ya"

"Lari!" ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Jongin

Jongin tak suka dengan hujan. Tapi kini perasaannya senang merasakan tangan Chanyeol menggenggamnya kuat saat berlari. Tetes-tetes hujan yang mengenai bajunya tak lagi menjadi masalah. Hatinya menghangat, itu yang ia rasakan.

"Ayo cepat Jongin, sedikit lagi"

Jongin makin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya saat melihat halte sudah dekat. Suara desahan napas mereka yang memburu membuktikan berlari sejauh seratus meter itu melelahkan.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Lelah, tapi tadi seru" jawab Jongin

Jongin menyerahkan jacket Chanyeol yang menutupi kepalanya. Ia tidak terkena banyak rintik hujan, namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Karena sibuk melindungi tubuhnya, Chanyeol tak sadar kalau rambut dan wajahnya basah kuyup.

"Hyung, rambut mu makin basah"

Chanyeol mengibaskan rambutnya sedikit, mencoba membuang tetes air disana. Jongin mengulurkan sapu tangannya dan menyeka wajah Chanyeol. Pandangan mereka beradu. Mata hitam Chanyeol menatap iris cokelat sempurna Jongin. Mata Jongin pun indah menurutnya.

"Kau tahu tidak. Kalau kau terus bersikap manis pada hyung seperti ini hyung akan menggigit mu"

"Apa?'

Jongin menarik tangannya, kikuk dengan pandangan Chanyeol yang mengintimidasi. Chanyeol makin mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin dan menangkup wajah Jongin yang tampak was-was. Ibu jarinya mengelus pipi Jongin yang bersemu merah.

"Kalau sudah dewasa, Jongin harus jadi pacar hyung ya. Chanyeol hyung sangat menyukai mu"

Satu kecupan kecil singgah di pipi kanannya. Ia tak percaya barusan bibir Park Chanyeol mendarat disana. Hatinya terguncang dilanda gempa kebahagiaan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa sesenang ini. Mungkin karena ia juga suka dengan hyung satu ini.

"Memang harus sedewasa apa lagi hyung?. Sekarang aku kan sedang beranjak dewasa"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sambil mengambil kedua telapak Jongin di genggamannya.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah siap jadi pacar hyung?"

Jongin tersenyum, cukup malu mengutarakan kalimat yang ada di pikirannya. Ia membuang muka saat Chanyeol terus menatapnya menuntut jawaban. Ia malu sekali saat ini.

"Tapi jangan bilang-bilang pada Jongdae hyung tentang ini. Dia akan marah nanti"

Chanyeol memeluk bahunya dan mengelus-elus kepalanya. Ia tahu Chanyeol sedang tersenyum lebar sekarang. Ia seperti sulit bicara saking senangnya. Seperti inikah rasanya jatuh cinta?.

"Tentu saja adik manis. Jongdae tak perlu tahu tentang kita"

_CHANKAI_

Jongdae ingin sekali melempar panci ke kepala Park Chanyeol saat temannya itu masuk bersama adiknya ke rumah. Jadi Jongin tak pulang sejak berjam-jam yang lalu karena bersama temannya ini rupanya. Tidak tahukah kalau ia cemas di rumah menanti Jongin?.

"Jongin, kenapa tak mengangkat telpon hyung dari tadi?"

Jongdae berkacak pinggang siap mengomeli adiknya yang tampak senang itu. Entah apa yang baru ia lakukan, nanti saja ia menginterogasi kegiatan Jongin.

"Aku yang melarangnya mengangkat, sudah jangan kau marahi adik mu. Yang penting Jongin baik-baik saja saat bersama ku"

Chanyeol mulai pasang badan saat Jongdae sepertinya siap mengamuk pada pacar barunya itu.

"Jongin, masuk kamar mu. Aku harus bicara padanya"

"Tidak, aku mau disini saja" tolak Jongin.

Ia tak ingin Jongdae hyungnya memarahi Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar dengan Chanyeol hyung. Lagipula aku sudah mengirimi pesan ke hyung kalau aku baik-baik saja dan akan segera pulang. Hyung tak perlu marah-marah. Lagipula aku kan sudah besar, bisa menjaga diri" untuk pertama kalinya ia seberani ini mengutara sikap. Jongin juga tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Jongdae menghela napas pasrah. Kali ini enggan berdebat dengan Jongin.

"Ya, terserah mu sajalah"

Jongdae beranjak dari ruang keluarga mereka dan melanjutkan makan ramennya. Gara-gara menunggu Jongin yang tak kunjung pulang, baru sekarang ia makan malam. Chanyeol yang melihat Jongdae duduk diam di depan televisi jadi senang. Temannya tak berkutik kali ini.

"Jongin, hyung pulang dulu ya" pamit Chanyeol.

Jongin mengangguk, ia berterima kasih karena sudah diantar pulang.

"Nanti hyung akan mengirimkan pesan kalau sudah sampai rumah"

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan hyung"

"Daaa Jongin…"

Jongin tersenyum dan balas melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol yang berjalan ke luar rumah. Ia terus memperhatikan kepergian Chanyeol sampai pria itu keluar gerbang rumahnya. Jongdae sudah seperti makhluk abstrak saja bagi dua orang itu. Ia tak di tegur Chanyeol atau dipedulikan adiknya. Ia melihat Jongin masih tersenyum walau Chanyeol sudah pergi. Apa adiknya sudah gila?.

"Kau suka dengan Chanyeol?" tanyanya sinis

Jongdae tak sabaran untuk melontarkan pertanyaan ini. Jongin merengut tak suka dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Jongin, kenapa kau suka dengan Chanyeol?" ujar Jongdae mengulang pertanyaannya. Tapi Jongin tak kunjung menjawab. Adiknya itu malah masuk kamar mereka dan menutup pintu dengan kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau suka dengan Chanyeol?"

Jongdae lagi-lagi menerornya dengan pertanyaan itu saat mereka hendak tidur.

"Tidak tahu" jawabnya malas-malasan.

"Harus tahu Jongin"

"Chanyeol hyung perhatian padaku makanya aku suka"

"Hanya karena itu kau suka padanya?"

Jongin makin malas dengan pertanyaan Jongdae. Hyungnya ini suka ingin tahu sekali.

"Chanyeol hyung itu keren, tampan dan juga lucu. Dia sempurna pokoknya, siapa yang tak suka?"

Jongdae mendecih, keren darimana?. Yang Chanyeol lakukan disekolah hanya hal-hal aneh dan konyol. Wajahnya seperti alien, setidaknya telinga Chanyeol sudah mewakili alien itu seperti apa. Suara Chanyeol juga seperti pria tua yang mengerikan, dari segi itu jelas tak masuk kriteria pria tampan. Cara berbicara, makan, tertawa, dan bercanda Chanyeol juga sering membuat orang yang baru kenal dengannya _ill feel._ Temannya itu adalah manusia dengan tingkah berlebihan dalam segala hal. Dan satu lagi, Park Chanyeol itu over dalam hal percaya diri. Lalu adiknya ini bisa melihat ketampanan dan kesempurnaan Chanyeol dari segi apa?.

"DIA TIDAK TAMPAN!. Jika kau mengenalnya, kau akan tahu betapa bodoh dan anehnya dia!. Kalau kau suka pada seseorang, setidaknya harus yang lebih dari aku dan Suho hyung"

Jongin kaget juga melihat hyungnya bersikeras seperti itu. Lagipula kenapa hyungnya ini menyombongkan diri?. Setiap orang kan punya pesona dan kelebihan berbeda-beda.

"Chanyeol hyung lebih tinggi dari hyung. Itu salah satu kelebihannya. Sudahlah hyung, aku ngantuk sekali. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita harus membicarakan ini"

Tinggi?. Kalau soal itu Jongin benar, mereka saja menjuluki Chanyeol tiang listrik. Tapi tinggi seseorang bukan berarti ia sempurna bukan?.

"Jongin…"

"Aku tidak punya alasan lagi mengapa aku suka pada Chanyeol hyung. Yang penting aku suka. Aku suka melihatnya dan dia juga sangat menyayangiku. Aku sulit merasa nyaman dengan orang yang tak setiap hari bertemu denganku. Tapi Chanyeol hyung mampu membuat ku nyaman saat berada di dekatnya. Ia ramah, banyak bicara dan juga humoris. Aku suka orang seperti itu, dia membuat ku selalu senang saat bersamanya`"

"Kalau hanya itu banyak orang bisa melakukannya. Ingat ya, jangan sampai kau pacaran dengannya, cukup berteman saja"

"Hyung, aku sudah besar. Aku sudah bisa membedakan mana perasaan suka sebagai teman, dan mana perasaan menyukai seseorang dengan cinta"

"Kau tidak tahu Jongin, hyung saja..."

"Biarkan aku memilih pilihanku sendiri hyung. Aku ingin mandiri dan memilih apa yang aku suka. Sekali ini saja, biarkan aku menyukainya"

Jongin menarik selimut dan membelakanginya. Jongdae geram sendiri melihat tingkah Jongin. Adiknya ini jarang sekali ngambek seperti ini padanya. Apalagi kemarahannya hanya karena Park Chanyeol, ini sudah keterlaluan pikirnya. Temannya itu pasti sudah mencemari pikiran Jongin.

"Hyung tak akan menemani mu sekolah kalau kau suka dengan Chanyeol" ancam Jongdae

"Tidak apa-apa. Chanyeol hyung bilang dia yang akan menjemput ku tiap hari jika hyung tak mau lagi menunggu ku"

Jongdae kaget, adiknya sudah berani melawannya.

"Jongin!. Kau benar-benar suka pada Park Chanyeol?!."

Jongdae harap percakapannya barusan dengan Jongin adalah sebuah mimpi. Adiknya sudah tahu cinta-cintaan?. Adiknya mengatakan tentang kemandirian, pilihan dan jalan hidupnya?. Ini pasti mimpi. Adiknya yang polos telah pergi.

"Jongin!"

Jongdae menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Jongin yang masih membelakanginya. Jongin tak ingin meladeni hyungnya yang suka bertingkah berlebihan ini. Ia hanya ingin segera tidur sambil mengingat momen kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol hari ini.

_CHANKAI_

Jongdae luar biasa sebal pagi ini. Sejak sarapan dirumah tadi hingga mereka naik bus menuju ke sekolah, Jongin terus sibuk dengan ponselnya. Adiknya itu terus tersenyum, tertawa dan bicara sendiri seperti orang gila. Tak biasanya adiknya itu aneh seperti ini. Tapi belakangan ini memang Jongin makin aneh. Pasti ini efek adiknya itu pacaran dengan Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apakah mereka sudah resmi pacaran atau tidak, tapi Tao sudah mengejek-ejeknya sebagai calon kakak ipar Park Chanyeol di sekolah. Ia ingin menanyakan pada Jongin apa ia memang sudah jadian dengan temannya itu, tapi Jongin sepertinya masih marah padanya dan enggan banyak bicara lagi. Mau bertanya langsung dengan Park Chanyeol, ia merasa gengsi.

Bus telah berhenti, Jongdae melihat adiknya itu berjalan begitu saja meninggalkannya dengan buru-buru. Biasanya juga ia akan ditunggu dan mereka akan keluar bus bersama-sama. Ia menghela napas, semuanya jadi berubah. Ia sudah keluar bus sedangkan Jongin sudah menyeberang jalan. Ia terus memperhatikan apa yang Jongin lakukan, dan tentu saja sesuai dugaannya. Adiknya itu bertemu Park Chanyeol di gerbang sekolah.

"Tidak salah lagi, mereka pasti sudah pacaran" gumamnya sangat geram.

Chanyeol yang merangkulnya dan Jongin yang memasangkan satu earphonenya ke telinga Chanyeol sudah menguatkan asumsinya. Adiknya itu hampir tak pernah seperti itu dengan orang lain. Adiknya ternyata sudah jauh melampauinya, berani bertingkah seperti itu disekolah. Bagaimana kalau orang tua mereka tahu?. Pasti reaksi mereka juga akan sama sepertinya. Terguncang. Jongin yang lucu dan polos sudah menghilang. Adiknya itu sudah tergerus alur pergaulan yang membahayakan.

"Awas kau tiang listrik, aku akan membalas mu" janjinya dalam hati.

Jongdae sedang merutuki temannya itu yang berhasil menggaet adiknya. Pasti konyol sekali kalau Jongin bener-benar pacaran dengan Chanyeol. Pertemanannya dengan Chanyeol pasti makin tak asik, dan Jongin juga pasti menjauhinya karena sudah punya kekasih. Ia merasa tersingkir kali ini. Diantara ribuan orang kenapa Jongin mesti pacaran dengan temannya yang paling gila itu? ia tak habis pikir dengan selera Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, ini aku bawakan makanan"

Jongin menyerahkan kotak bekal pada Chanyeol. Ia sengaja membuatnya tadi pagi khusus untuk pacarnya ini. Memikirkan sekarang ia sudah punya pacar, ia sangat malu. Dan gelagat itu tertangkap oleh Chanyeol. Wajah Jongin bersemu merah saat menyerahkan kotak bekal persegi panjang itu padanya.

"Kau ini masih juga malu pada hyung"

Elusan yang Chanyeol berikan dikepalanya membuatnya jadi tersenyum. Ia akui akhir-akhir ini ia suka sekali tersenyum gara-gara Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, kau pasti sudah repot membuatnya"

"Itu sebagai terima kasih ku karena hyung sudah memberikan _earphone_ baru untuk ku" ucap Jongin pelan.

Mereka berhenti di persimpangan dekat ruang UKS. Kelas Jongin ada di arah timur, sedangkan Chanyeol ada di bagian selatan.

"Nanti istirahat siang, kita jumpa di kantin ya" ajak Chanyeol.

Jongin diam, tampak keberatan dengan ajakannya.

"Tidak mau?"

"Jangan di kantin hyung. Nanti Jongdae hyung mengganggu kita"

Wajah Jongin teramat lucu untuk orang yang mengeluh. Chanyeol tak sadar mencubit pipi Jongin yang menurutnya menggemaskan. Yang di cubit makin merengut. Chanyeol tak jauh beda dengan Jongdae, suka mengusilinya.

"Ya sudah. Kita di taman saja"

Jongin langsung setuju. Melihat temannya Moonkyu berjalan di lapangan menuju kelas mereka, ia langsung pamit pada Chanyeol.

"Eh, tunggu dulu" ujar Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Jongin

"Ada apa lagi hyung?"

"Kau tidak mau memberi hyung _kiss_ sebelum berpisah?" ujar Chanyeol menjahili Jongin.

Chanyeol melihat wajah Jongin terkejut. Ia kelihatan panik. Saat suara tawa Chanyeol pecah, ia tahu Chanyeol bercanda.

"Hyung…jangan mengerjaiku"

"Aegyo, aegyo. Tunjukkan aegyo mu agar hyung semangat belajar dikelas"

Jongin terlihat putus asa, itu lebih susah untuk ia lakukan.

"Hyung, aku tak bisa beraegyo.."

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya ingin tertawa. Jongin yang mengeluh seperti itu sudah seperti orang yang beraegyo. Anak ini tidak pernah tahu kalau dirinya menggemaskan.

"Jongin tak sayang hyung. Kau tak mau menunjukkan cinta pada hyung. Apa perlu hyung yang mencium mu?" ujar Chanyeol masih ingin mengusili.

Tangan Jongin langsung bergerak-gerak menyatakan penolakan. Ia bisa diejek teman-temannya atau kenalannya disekolah jika ketahuan berciuman dengan Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah, pergi sana ke kelas. Belajar yang rajin dan jadi anak yang pintar. Perhatikan saat guru menerangkan. Jangan lupa unt…."

Perkataan Chanyeol terhenti karena tingkah Jongin yang mencium ibu jarinya sendiri dan menempelkannya ke bibirnya. Kini ia yang terkejut.

"Sampai nanti hyung…."

Jongin berlari cepat meninggalkannya. Ia meraba bibirnya sendiri, bukankah itu ciuman tak langsung?.

"Darimana dia tahu hal manis seperti itu?"

_CHANKAI_

" _ **Hyung, tiga puluh menit lagi aku berangkat. Nanti kalau aku sudah sampai, aku akan menelpon mu"**_

Ia membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Jongin padanya untuk yang ke-enam kalinya. Itu pesan yang ia terima sekitar satu jam-an yang lalu. Saat ini ia ada di taman hiburan di Cheongdam-dong. Ini kencan resmi pertama mereka setelah jadian. Bisa dibilang ini sangat special untuknya. Ia mempersiapkan diri habis-habisan untuk hari bersejarahnya dengan Jongin ini.

"Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah sampai?" gumamnya sambil melihat sekitar.

Mereka berjanji bertemu di depan gerbang pintu masuk arena bianglala sekitar pukul 07.30. Tapi sudah lebih dari empat puluh menit ia disana, tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Jongin. Ia mencoba menelpon Jongin, tapi tak diangkat. Menelpon sekali lagi, tak diangkat juga. Ia memutuskan mengirimkan pesan sekali lagi bahwa ia masih menunggu Jongin. Satu tangkai mawar dan juga satu permen kapas yang sangat besar sudah ia beli untuk Jongin. Entah Jongin suka atau tidak, yang ia tahu pria-pria lain membeli itu juga untuk pasangannya disini. Biar saja dibilang ikut-ikutan, yang penting ia membelinya dengan uangnya sendiri.

" _ **Hyung, kau masih disana?"**_

Akhirnya Jongin membalas pesannya. Kebosanannya menunggu langsung hilang karena pesan itu.

" _ **Masih, kau sudah sampai atau belum?"**_

Ia mengirim pesannya dan beberapa detik kemudian Jongin sudah membalas. _**"Sudah"**_

Ternyata Jongin sudah sampai. Ia bernapas lega Jongin tidak kesasar menuju kesini. Mengingat pengakuan Jongin yang tidak tahu banyak tempat-tempat di Seoul ini, ia sedikit cemas. Anak rumahan memang seperti itu, tak paham area-area populer. Tapi untung saja Jongin tahu tempat ini. Taman hiburan favoritnya dan Jongdae katanya.

"Hyung, Chanyeol hyung….!"

Ia terkesiap, ada suara Jongin yang memanggilnya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Jongin berlari ke arahnya.

"Jongin, kau baru sampai?"

Ia memperhatikan raut Jongin yang kelelahan. Mungkin karena baru berlari tadi.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini?"

Tangannya dipegang Jongin dengan erat. Wajah Jongin cemas. Memangnya kenapa?

"Hei ada apa?"

"Hyung maafkan aku merusak kencan kita"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku rela menunggu mu kok walau kau terlambat berjam-jam"

Chanyeol menenangkannya dan mengatakan tak masalah. Tapi ia tambah gelisah

"Bukan begitu hyung. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja dan kita kencan di hari lain"

"Kenapa begitu?. Kita kan sudah sama-sama disini?"

Chanyeol jadi makin bingung dengan sikap Jongin.

"Masalahnya…"

Jongin bingung mengatakannya pada Chanyeol bagaimana. Chanyeol pasti kecewa padanya.

"Apa masalahnya Jongin?"

"Aku ke sini tidak sendiri"

Chanyeol menghelas napas lelah. Ia sudah memprediksi hal ini sebenarnya di sekolah. Pasti Jongdae mengantarkan Jongin kesini. Gara-gara percakapannya dengan Kris dan juga Minseok, Jongdae jadi tahu rencana kencannya. Pasti ia dan Jongin akan diawasi oleh Jongdae disini.

"Kau kesini dengan Jongdae kan?"

Jongin langsung mengangguk dan wajahnya menyesal.

"Tak apa. Hyung sudah tahu kok kalau akan jadi seperti ini. Jongdae si manusia aneh itu memang keterlaluan. Kita abaikan saja keberadaannya. Sekarang kita masuk ke dalam dan bersenang-senang. Oke?"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Jongin namun Jongin mempertahankan posisinya.

"Kenapa lagi Jongin?. Biarkan saja Jongdae mengawasi kita. Kita buat kencan kita seolah-olah tanpa ada yang mengawasi"

"Aku bisa mengabaikan Jongdae hyung, tapi ini lebih rumit. Maafkan aku hyung"

"Kenapa kau terus meminta maaf?"

Suara dering ponsel Jongin mengganggu obrolan mereka.

"Halo hyung…"

"Kau dimana?!"

"Aku…. Aku ada di pintu gerbang bianglala"

Chanyeol menduga Jongdae yang menelpon Jongin. Awas saja si pendek itu besok disekolah, ia akan mengerjainya karena membuat kencannya dengan Jongin sedikit terusik.

"Dari Jongade?"

"Iya hyung"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Jongin, berusaha meyakinkan kalau malam ini akan mereka lewati dengan bersenang-senang.

"Jongin! kemari, ayo kita melihat sirkus disana!"

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak melihat siapa yang memanggil Jongin. Itu Kim Suho. Bukan hanya Suho yang membuatnya terkejut, orang tua Jongin yang sedang mengobrol dengan Jongdae juga membuatnya hampir serangan jantung. Keluarga Jongin berada sekitar lima meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Ia melihat kedepan kembali. Kini berpasang-pasang mata ikut mengamatinya. Sepertinya keluarga Kim sedang memperhatikannya.

"Jongdae hyung melapor yang tidak-tidak pada orang tua ku dan Suho hyung tentang hubungan kita. Dan karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada ku, mereka mengantar ku kesini"

"Lalu?. Sekarang apa yang mesti kita lakukan?"

Ia tetap tak ingin kencannya batal dengan Jongin. Tapi mana mungkin bisa menikmati kencan malam ini jika dua saudara laki-laki Jongin itu seperti ingin menerjangnya. Belum lagi kedua orang tua Jongin yang terlalu nampak mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Berani kencan beresiko di tatap tajam banyak pasang mata, mundur dan pulang sama saja dengan pecundang.

"Appa bilang, kalau kita mau berkencan, kau harus ikut bersama kami hyung"

Suara Jongin yang putus asa dan senyum kemenangan Jongdae yang terarah ke arahnya membuat mentalnya jatuh. Pacaran di awasi keluarga Jongin?. Lelucon macam apa ini?. Chanyeol tak menyangka kencan pertamanya dengan Jongin berakhir dengan kencan dengan keluarga Kim begini. Sejarah kencan pertamanya akan terlukis sangat kelam.

"KIM JONGDAE SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" jeritnya dalam hati.

_FIN_


End file.
